In the course of launching a boat, the boat trailer is typically backed into the water until the boat floats, and the boater stands on the trailer frame to unhook a front strap to release the boat and to climb aboard. Trailers have a front end structure including a tongue in the form of a beam extending along the center of the trailer and a pair of side rail support beams which are connected to other boat-supporting frame sections. Standing on the tongue during launching or retrieving is inconvenient and may be unsafe because portions of the tongue may be submerged in water, resulting in poor footing. Another disadvantage of standing on the tongue is that the level of the tongue is generally as low as 30 to 36 inches below the boarding level of the boat, and a winching reel and supporting post mounted on the tongue may interfere with access. It would be desirable to provide a step-supporting assembly in which the step is elevated above the level of the tongue, and provides for adjustment in placement of the step in forward to rear location, and at various rotational angles as well as variations in height.
The step assembly should also provide safety features by measures including use of a skid-resistant surface on the step and enabling the step to be placed in a position that makes the step readily visible to the user.